Difference
by tpurpleleaves
Summary: Getting reborn into a previous fictional world isn't all bells and whistles. Especially when you run the risk of being dinner. Self-insert who's none too happy being stuck in Twilight.
1. Leaving the nest

Disclaimer. I do not own the Twilight saga. I am merely playing with the characters for my own amusement.

With a sigh Renee Swan soon to become to be Higginbotham once more closed the lid to the suitcase. Despite Charlie's best efforts to convince her otherwise she was leaving Fork's. Renee hated the small town where she grew up, she wanted sunshine, she wanted to see the world. The life offered to her as a young wife of a future small town cop didn't appeal to her. Her parent's weren't supportive of her idea.

Especially as she was dragging her daughters with her. Unfortunately the decision wasn't theirs to make, lugging the suitcase downstairs she paused as she past the nursery. She was relieved to see both the girls were still asleep, at nearly one years old Bella and Abby were in the midst of teething. The former often had to be coaxed into using the rings, it was a chore Renee wasn't interested at the moment. At least she could count on Abby not to make a fuss. Then again that was another problem Renee wasn't sure she could handle.

Although there was nothing physically wrong with her youngest daughter, there was something unnatural about Abby. Throughout her pregnancy the doctor had never mentioned the possibility of twins. It had made the first few days hectic. There were several rushed shopping trips to purchase another set of baby items. The pram in particular was a sore spot as she couldn't use a single with two newborns. Thankfully Charlie had resolved that issue, which was a relief for everyone as Renee was sorely tempted to resort to violence when the store had initially refused to exchange it. Along with the extra purchases which put a further strain on the tiny amount of income the newlyweds had and then there was the gossip.

While society had slowly come to accept unwed mothers, it hadn't prevented the stigma Renee had been forced to endure. It wasn't a case that she'd forgotten birth control; although she had to admit she sometimes took hers too late. It was that the condom was defective. The result had seen her ostracised, and to make matters worse she hadn't been able to get an abortion without completely burning all her bridges. A shotgun wedding was the only solution that had presented itself. Charlie, bless him hadn't even considered walking away unlike some men who would have raced to escape responsibility, he actually wanted "that life". A wife, a house, a kid. Simple.

It was nothing Renee wanted. Not now anyway. She craved adventure, she wanted something new. It had taken nearly two years, but she was finally going to get it. Forks was the past, a chapter that she was determined to close, not only for herself but for her daughters.

A new start, somewhere warm and sunny. California to be specific. It would be a long drive, and she knew she'd need to make several stops with her children aboard. It was a pit they weren't old enough to fly. It would have saved a good chunk of money but it couldn't be helped.

Tossing the final bag in the trunk, she slammed it shut, the force causing the beat up ford to rock on it wheels. Situating Bella and Abby in their car seats, the latter who was blinking sleepily as Renee clipped the belt. She ruffled her hair gently, popping one of the stuffed animals next to the twins for comfort before closing the passenger door.

Hopefully Abby would drift back to sleep soon. Renee wanted to get out of town before Charlie got home, no doubt he'd somehow persuade her to stay at least for a while longer. She was sure it was due to the police training, while she didn't know exactly what being a cop entailed, she seen enough movies to know hostage negotiation required smooth talkers.

He'd coax her into giving their marriage another change. Depending on her mood she'd accept after or before screaming at him. It was rare for Charlie to raise his voice, oh he had bad moods, everyone did, but he internalised it. Which had led to one or two impressive blowouts.

Not many had witnessed it. Which was another reason why she wanted to leave without him knowing. After every argument, she was painted the villain. The whole town put the blame on her. She was the slut that got pregnant. She as the one who trapped such a nice boy in marriage. It didn't matter that she wasn't the only one to get pregnant after senior prom. It didn't matter if the other girls got an abortion or didn't marry the father of their child. She was the one seen as the problem, the stain of Forks and she was sick of it.

As she pulled out onto the road out she look back. The residents of the small town, where small minds. Nothing important in the grand scheme of things, they could gossip all they liked. Renee was never going back.

I never thought I'd end up being reborn into this world. Oh sure, I believed there was an afterlife. Whether it was the pearly gates, or coming back as a lower life form as a result of bad decisions, I believed there was something after death. As it turns out I was right. Although I truly hadn't expected this. I'd read so many stories online about someone dying and coming back to life in a previously fictional universe. Self-inserts, they were called. The most popular one was in the world of Naruto. I won't pretend I never imagined it myself, the idea of a new world where you become a kickass ninja sounded quite thrilling even if the reality of military dictatorship and child soldiers is something otherwise.

In fact it sounds down right pleasant compared to what I've been saddled with.

I suppose I should be grateful, after all I don't need to learn a whole new language given my parents speak English and I'm now in America. I have a rights, modern technology and things like indoor plumbing, central heating, cars and phones.

Unfortunately all I can think about is the fact my life is going get turned upside down by a bloodsucking disco ball in a few years time.

Being reborn as the identical twin of Bella Swan has its downsides.

While some people would have jumped at the chance I'd been given, I had no such desire. Had I died at the age of sixteen I would think differently, I would have probably fought Bella for Edwards attention, determined to be his one true love. I would have been eager to met the Cullens and befriend Alice.

But I'm not that starry-eyed girl anymore. I died at the age of twenty seven, I didn't die doing anything heroic or noble. I didn't die in agony being murdered or mown down by careless driver. I just died.

Sudden Adult Death syndrome to be precise. Or to put it bluntly the guy who did the autopsy didn't have a bloody clue why I'd pegged it. How did I know? Well I kind of stuck around afterwards like some twisted version of Casper. Luckily I didn't have to stick around for the entire autopsy- that would have been disturbing! My "spirit" could wander around, at first I went home- I was in denial, and I wanted my family. I didn't end up staying long, it was too painful watching them mourn me. So I went round town, watching the living carrying on with their day. I looked for others like me, I wanted someone to explain the circumstances I'd found myself in. Was this it? Was there a heaven and if so bad I not qualified?

I didn't find anything though, it seemed as though I was alone and stuck for the time being. I raged, I cried, I screams but no-one heard me.

When my funeral was held a week later, I had gone numb. I could only look on as the priest lead my family and friends though the ceremony before the casket and my body were cremated. As it was engulfed in flames, I had the pleasure of feeling once more. It felt like a cool breeze, my vision faded as and the world spun around me, and the I was floating in darkness.

I had no idea how long I stayed in that warm darkness, time was meaningless. My mind wandered constantly, sometimes I'd think of my past, all the things I'd lost. Despite the fact I was nearing thirty I hadn't been married or got pregnant. I kept on putting it off. I regretted it now. Though I'd been uncertain about being a parent. Part of me – a large part, had doubts about whether I'd be any good at it. Children were a large responsibility, to raise one properly, to be selfless enough to put the child first instead of myself…I didn't think I could do it.

It wasn't just the past and the my choices I thought about, when I surfaced from my more gloomy moods, I though about what happened next.

At some point my hearing had returned and there were sounds of more than one heartbeat. I had suspicions I was about to be reborn. It was only confirmed when I heard muffled voices, distorted by the fluid and heartbeats. There was a brief moment of panic when I felt something wrap around me. It took some time for me to figure out I wasn't alone in the womb. Movement was difficult and I couldn't see, for all I knew I'd felt the cord I was connected to. Finding out it was another baby was a bit of I surprise and I couldn't help but wonder if they were a reincarnation also.

Eventually the time came for us to leave, I'll save you the experience of my traumatising rebirth. There is a damn good reason why people aren't supposed to remember all those details.

My sight was crap, so my new parents and the midwife were blobs of colour. Hearing and touch were the only senses I could rely on. Not that I appreciated the latter as my new body was sensitive and the slap on the ass I'd received to make me cry- I'd been shock and stayed quiet which had caused the midwife to worry- had felt more like a bone snapping. Wailing at the pain and injustice, I was burrito wrapped in a itch like I towel and passed over to who I guessed was "Dad".

It was quiet for a moment, as I guessed my new parents were silently adjusting. It was "Mum" who spoke first "What are we going to call her? We only picked out one name, I wasn't expecting twins."

Dad hummed before offering "Abigail?"

"Middle name?"

"Leanne?"

"No, not only is it a mouthful but I won't make my babies initials spell a disease. Rose, Abigail Rose Swan. That sounds nice."

My mind stalled when she said my new last name. All I could think of at the time was "No, it can't be. It's just a coincidence."

Unfortunately it wasn't, fiction was reality and I'd have vampires and shapeshifter sin my future.

Knowing what was coming I didn't bother with pretending to be a normal child. Granted it did take some time to relearn how to talk and move. Muscle memory was a pain in the ass. Still I'm pretty sure I broke a few world records, even if know one else is aware of it. Charlie might have been suspicious if we were still living with him. Lucky for me, Renee had my moved shortly before I taught myself to walk. That's not to say everything and smoothly, although Renee didn't say anything about my above average intelligence, she did treat me differently than Bella. Honestly I didn't mind, I doubt I would have had the patience to act like a small child and unless my life was in serious danger. Even then I'd probably struggle, even during my first childhood I'd been a loner.

Returning to school, was a hassle, granted I tested out of elementary easily, high school however was a different matter. American spelling was different to British, and I'd never been good with trigonometry that combined with my lack of knowledge of American history and government meant I was placed into eighth grade. Embarrassing really, considering I'd graduated university in my previous life.

Renee was forever starting new hobbies, most of which she tried to include myself and Bella. Some like pottery making ended in disaster when she forgot the clay was in the oven- or the amount of mess it made. Ballet and ice skating were no goes, neither Bella nor I were keen on the tutus or all the pink frills Renee tried to force on us. That and Bella had a serious problem of staying upright, I actually wondered if there was a reason for her clumsiness, the books never mentioned if she had any sight problems but I had noticed her squinting sometimes. Was it possible she needed glasses? While I had not problem seeing things at present, I had needed glasses in my previous life before I had laser treatment.

When I asked Bella about it she said she didn't have sight problems, and either she was a better liar than Meyer wrote or she was telling the truth. Suppose it didn't matter in the end, without a genuine reason Renee never took her to get her sight checked.

Some of the hobbies and groups we joined, I kept up with, the karate classes and Girl Scouts in particular I enjoyed, given the potential for trouble in the future it was probably necessary I learnt basic survival skills a show to fight.. Surprisingly I managed to learn guitar, I'd tried to play other instruments, piano and flute in particular but I kept messing up finger positions. Renee managed to get her hands on an old upright piano shortly after we moved to Phoenix. She'd often play classical pieces on it when the mood took her, Bella would often doze off while listening to the music, whatever book she was reading would invariably land on the floor- at eight she'd yet to read Wuthering Heights or Romeo and Juliet. While both were considered classics, I preferred Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre to Emily's or Shakespeare's doomed romance.

While Bella preferred to get lost in books, I got lost in movies and music. I was gutted that I was stuck in the nineties. Technology had yet to develop, while DVDs had just become available the year before, it would be another two years before MP3 players came out an even longer for a decent iPod or iPhone.

While I was better of financially –I'd gone from working class to middle- I knew Renee would't be able to provide me with a everything I'd want so getting a job was a must.

Being so young, I couldn't get a part time job till I was in my teens so I had to make do with chores around the neighbourhood. Mainly dog-walking, gardening and car washing were difficult when there are limits to the amount of water you can use.

Being cute helped, older people were more generous when faced with a little girl than teenager. There was also the money I got gifted on birthdays and Christmas, as well as what I manage to gather from the back of the couch or pockets. Renee was definitely scatterbrained, during the seventeen years I lived with her she managed to get the electric turned off five times. She could remember to go to a yoga session or a hair appointment but paying the bills consistently on time was beyond her.

Shortly after the third time it happened, I decided to intervene. She thought it a joke at first, when it happened again she decided to give me a chance. It was all to easy, within two months I managed to save her nearly three hundred dollars. Both mine and Bella's weekly allowance rose as a result. Ever since our fifth birthday Renee had always given us ten dollars a week if kept our own rooms clean and put our dirty clothes in the wash basket. Now we were being given three times as much, while I enjoyed the increase, I thought the woman was unbelievable. It was a lot of money for the time we were living in, if I remembered the exchange rate correctly then thirty dollars was near equivalent to fifteen pounds! Growing up in a British working class household during the nineties I'd thought a single pound was a small fortune.

By the time I turned ten my bank account had just under ten grand, while it wasn't enough to pay for college it was a very nice nest egg.

Speaking of school, I was all to keen to leave it behind. I was tempted to get Renee to let me sit a GED. But I knew I the long run I wouldn't pass it. Rumours suggested that it was harder than the senior exams and were trigonometry was still the bane of my existence. At least I could bulk up my GPA with extra credit assignments.

When graduation finally came round, I was ecstatic. Bella was just so starting middle school so she had no idea what a rough time I'd had. Being classed as a pint sized genius hadn't endeared me to my peers. It was hard to make friends amongst teenagers and being physically younger had only worsened my chances.

Much like my previous education I was the subject of bullying - older kids weren't to happy having to share class with an elemental student. The fact that I placed in the top three of my year made them insecure, I'll admit it hurts being bested, especially when the competition is a five year old.

My classmates were never outright mean, there were no physical altercations, the bullying was mainly restricted to nasty comments in the corridors. Through there had been some jerks who thought it hilarious to place my bag on the top shelf of a still hurt though.

Still I was happy to leave all that in the past. College loomed next, I would be staying in Phoenix despite my desire to go further afield. Online schooling was also an option for that I considered, though eventually I'd have to move in order to attend the more practical lessons. I'll admit it took some time to think about it it what I wanted to do this time around. While I'd studied IT before I was itching to do something different.

I bounced frequently different occupations. In the end I chose to become a doctor an obstetrician to precise. I figured that I needed a skill that could transfer if I died again. I was lucky that I'd ended up in a time when electronics were on the rise, if I'd landed in Middle Earth or Game of Thrones I'd have been useless. One thing that stayed the same in pretty much every world is women giving birth. Whether I'd be called in to help Bella with hers I didn't know. Either way it was best to be prepared.

I hoped that by being absent from Forks when the Cullens were present I'd avoid getting dragged into the whole mess. I wasn't going to risk getting the attention of Volturi. One thing that hadn't changed since my arrival in this world was opinion on becoming a vampire. I barely survived attending a high school twice, if I had to suffer an eternity...I'd have no qualms about killing someone.

I'd filled out several forms since April, applying for scholarships given my youth and the fact I'd managed to keep a steady three point eight (3.8) GPA I hoped to score a free ride or at least a partial one.

Waiting for the replies was agonising. I wanted to know if I'd get accepted into one of the "seven sister" colleges, preferably one on the opposite side of the country from Forks and Phoenix- I hadn't forgotten that James would come to town eventually, being Bella identical twin meant I'd smell just as delicious and there would be no vampire to come to my rescue.

I was sorely tempted to apply for a foreign university, putting an ocean between me an a blood thirsty vampire was sure to increases my chance of survival. In the usual way of the universe I got some good offers along with some bad. I swear someone found it hilarious that I'd managed to get offered a full ride at the university in Seattle- I'd only applied there to keep Charlie happy; he been so proud his daughter was intelligent to graduate so young and given my liking to Forks had recommended I consider studying nearby. Knowing that I couldn't become a doctor through online courses alone he offered to drive me back and forth when I needed. It was a generous offer and a large part of me longed to accept it. If I didn't have to worry about potential interacts with vampires I would have.

In the end I went local taking the bus to and from campus, given Renee work hours often coincided with my classes. I found it easy to navigate the grounds, though I did get some funny looks and several people asking if I was lost. It couldn't wait till I grew up in a up, so people would stop asking me those questions.

The coursework during my first year was pretty easy, a lot of it was rehashing what I'd just learned in my science classes the previous year, so I had a plethora of free time to devote to new things. Renee's latest craze was going to the gym, as it turns out she met Phil on her second visit, it seems she spent years dating before she married him.

I had nothing against the man I just wasn't the sporty type, so I was all to quick to bow out of that hobby. I did like swimming though, unfortunately so did a good number of people in Phoenix, I had to go really early or the swimming baths would be too busy for me to enjoy myself.

When I was thirteen I spent my last summer in Forks, Bella was glad I'd finally "seen the light" as she put it. It was a pity, I always found it thoroughly enjoyable spending the majority of the time in a currently supernatural free Forks. I preferred the colder climate to Phoenix. Not to mention the lack of snakes. It wasn't that I was scared of them - spiders were my phobia- I kept getting bit by the buggers. It was why I'd jumped to take advantage the first aid course when I joined the scouts. There were so many rattlesnakes in Arizona especially in the desert which our house was pretty close to.

Charlie ended up flying out to meet us for a couple of weeks, before returning to work. With no ocean in sight he couldn't take us on fishing trips which is what he usually did when we went to visit. Instead he'd rent a car a take us to theme parks or any tourist attraction he could think of.

Last time it was my turn to choose, so I naturally chose comic con. It drove Bella forces up the wall, given she preferred the classics to my sci-fi and fantasy. Granted I had teased her buy grabbing one of those toy voodoo dolls. It even managed to get an eyebrow raise f ok Charlie, who joked I should use it for good and cure his bad back. Apparently he'd fallen asleep one to many times on the recliner and was suffering for it.

Speaking of suffering, Mother Nature had finally caught up with me, I quit the Girl Scouts shortly after my first period. While I could have stayed a part of the group longer- having a monthly visitor didn't prevent me from doing things after all! – I wasn't much fun to be around, even Bella found her temper shorter than normal and of course it got only got worse once we all started cycling together. More than once we fought for the bathroom, even though there were two in our house, we ended up having to do a up a schedule to stop arguments. There was also a problem when supplies ran low, more than once we ended cursing one another when we found the person before used the last tampon. I end up buying extra to store in my room things often got that ridiculous

As if that weren't bad enough, one spectacular blowout occurred shortly after I passed my driving test. With all the money I'd saved, I could afford myself a decent car. Staying true to my inner nerd I bought a 1977 Chevy Camaro, yellow with black racing stripes. It'd be a couple of years before people got the joke. The body engine was still in good condition but I needed to pay for new tyres and install a radio/cd player. There was also some rusty patches around the back wheels.

While it wasn't the greater car on earth I was happy with it. It was mine. Which is why I raised hell when Bella wanted to borrow it. Yes it was selfish of me to not to share, but my argument was that she never parked it in the garage.

Confused? Let me explain, I had let Bella use it on the condition that she bring it back in the same condition and that she refill the tank. While she did top up it was significantly lower than how full I usually kept it, she also left it parked outside in the open afterwards, when I made a point of always locking it in the garage. While we didn't live in a bad area, I didn't want to risk my car being stolen.

While the car was still there the next morning, I found Bella had left her jacket in the back, as if that wasn't like waving a red flag to a bull, the car started making funny noises when iI turned the ignition, I opened the hood and got fangs inserted in my left arm from a pissed off snake.

After cursing up a storm all the while prying the damn thing off- not easy given the fangs curve inwards- I had to spend a night in hospital given it was one of the more poisonous bastards. It

I suppose you imagine it was a fluke, a one in a million event. Wrong. It happened twice. In fact I was pretty sure it was the same bloody snake!

After the second incident I hadn't wanted to let Bella borrow my car again. For three months I was able to prevent her using it, it was only when Renee's car was in the shop that I had to surrender my car keys. Again my car was left outside, apparently Bella didn't feel confident in her parking skills to drive it into the garage, so I had to do it myself. This time the snake wasn't under the hood, although I did spy one slithering up the driveway, I'm pretty sure had I left it an hour later I'd be breaking out the anti-venom a third time.

Time marched on and after three and half years of dating Phil popped the question and Renee agreed to get married. Bella's decision to move to Forks to finish high school drew near. I on the other hand wouldn't be joining her. It took a lot of work but I'd arranged to stay with one of my distant cousins- Renee wasn't an only child though the books never mentioned extended family- in New York. I would have liked to get my own place but I was essentially stuck till I turned eighteen, neither Renee or Charlie would agree otherwise.

Bella was envious I managed to weasel my way out joining her "self imposed exile", not that I could blame her too much. Going to live in New York City was a dream come true for many people. While it didn't host as many celebrities as LA it was home to many iconic locations and saw plenty of attention from both the film and music industry. There were so many tourist attractions that I would be able to explore and I wouldn't have to worry about traveling long distances in order to get a good variety of shopping.

As well as finding spot to live away from the main story line, I had managed to get a part time job. Switching college midyear had been a bit difficult, it helped to know the move was coming so I could prepare in advance, I'd already made preparations so I could transition with as little difficulty as possible. Given Costa ™ was a global business I was able to transfer my job to another store closer to Berkley campus. Making sure I was up to date with my current assignments and finding out where in the syllabus I'd have to catch up to was more difficult. Even with all my preparations there was a good change I'd have to repeat a year if I wasn't careful, it also meant I'd have to get a loan because my scholarship wouldn't cover it.

It was a huge gamble and I could only hope my luck held.


	2. First sight

I don't own Twilight. If I did there would be more Jasper.

Chapter 2

Choosing to move to the east coast was probably the only thing that saved my life. Before leaving I made a point of removing anything I thought James might use to hunt either myself or Renee down. I was tempted to take all the baby videos also if I thought for one minute the Cullens could remove James without Bella's dramatics.

I knew her actions, "her sacrifice" was pointlessly in saving Renee, after all if by chance he did kidnap her there was nothing to stop James killing our mother regardless. That wasn't to say drawing him out with Bella as the bait was a bad idea either. Had my sister stopped to think things through she would have told Jasper and Alice about the voice message. The broke leg and bite mark could have been avoided.

Removing the video tape wouldn't solve problems, James wasn't the kind to give up, sooner or later he'd get Bella or leverage to use against her. The Cullens couldn't watch over our entire family forever, they'd need to feed at some point. If the game drew on long enough, Victoria would end up getting further involved with James' schemes. As it stood she'd either join James in attacking which would increase his chances of survival, or James would send her to collect one of us while he distracted them.

I wasn't tactician, and while I knew a storyline there was nothing to say it would follow the predicted path if I interfered more than I already had.

I'd done the best that I could without getting directly involved. Anymore and…It wasn't nice to think about.

If the voicemail from Bella was any indication "don't come home", James had followed her back to Phoenix. The next phone call I received came from Renee, who wanted me to come back to Phoenix immediately, she sounded distressed saying Bella had fallen through a hotel window.

While I was relieved she was alive, I wasn't eager to be at her bedside. Edward and his family were no doubt keeping a close watch over her, and there was no guarantee he wouldn't be able to read my mind. Being Bella's identical twin shout mean I share her gift, but from what I recall some gifts are down to the individual. Jane and Alex were twins and yet they had opposite gifts. Did that mean I would have a physical shield rather than mental?

I had no idea and whether I liked it or not I was about to find out. I had no real reason not to go back to Phoenix. I was doing well in class, I hadn't had time off work, and given the situation my boss wouldn't begrudge me a few days to visit my sister in hospital. Hell, Renee had already bought my ticket! So I was well and truly stuck.

If I hadn't been so worried about being caught out things I would have remembered to change before going to the hospital.

When I landed in Phoenix airport, I went to Walmart and Taco Bell before going to see Bella. I didn't know if they had already eaten considering the time but I thought it couldn't hurt to get a few snacks. It didn't matter what country I we in hospital never tasted nice, and given Bella was injured I didn't have to worry about her throwing up on me.

I decided to take a taxi rather than calling for someone to pick me up. There was good possibility that Bella had urged Renee to go home instead of staying at the hospital. Then again it could be equally likely that the woman had nodded off on the chair waiting for Bella to wake up.

Being a regular visitor- what with Bella's clumsiness and my penchant for snake bites- I was pretty sure were Bella's room was. Majority of the time we ended up I the same one, I was tempted to start putting decorations in the damn thing.

I checked at reception and found I was right- same room. Waving at Lisa who was making her usual rounds I walked down the corridor. Not bothering to knock I walked right in.

"Home sweet, home" I joked to Bella who was sat up in the bed.

She sighed irritated, "Hello to you too Abby."

"Now, now," I scolded "I came all this way, to visit after Mom pitched a fit. The least you could do is be happy to see me."

She smiled half-heartily "I am happy to see you."

"Good, cause I brought you a gift" I held up the offerings of food.

Seeing what I held, her smile became more genuine. "Chicken fajita?"

"Extra chilli sauce and chips. I also picked up some sprite and those meringue things you like so much."

"Macaroons, Abby. They're called Macaroons."

"Whatever. So now you're happy to see me?"

"Give me the bag."

"Say please."

"Please, give me the bag. Before I have to hit you."

"Violence, isn't the answer, Bella. Maybe I should just eat these myself."

"You don't like macaroons."

"But I do like chicken fajitas…"

"Abby…I'm glad you're here" She grinned widely, knowing my teasing stemmed from a desire to see her happy. It was a habit I employed whenever I was worried. It often lead to people thinking I wasn't taking things seriously, but it was just a coping mechanism. I didn't like crying, so laughing was my alternative. My dark sense of humour just wasn't always appreciated.

"That's more like it." I gave her the bag and plopped into the empty chair. "So, where's Mom?" I asked I she set her meal onto one of those rolling shelflike tables.

"I sent her home to get some sleep." She said confirming my earlier thoughts.

"Where's Dad?"

"Back in Forks. I kinda stormed out."

"Why?"

"Because…" She trailed off, taking a bit out of her wrap to keep he mouth occupied.

"Complicated, huh?"

She nodded taking another bite. I waited till she paused to take a drink before I restarted the conversation.

"So you travelled all the way back here cause something pissed you off?"

She shifted uneasily and refused to look me in the eye when she answered in the affirmative. Definitely lying, but I didn't bother pushing the issue.

"It's something to do with Edward. Isn't it?"

Her jaw dropped. "How did you…What makes you?" She babbled.

I waved her off "I did read those emails you sent me. You're dating him right? It figured that if was trouble in paradise you'd want some distance. Don't worry you're forgiven. But next time try not to argue on a staircase, Meryl Streep could tell you it never ends well."

"I know there's an insult in there somewhere."

I snickered at her lack of film knowledge "Death becomes her" watch it and you'll see what I'm talking about.

"So where is he then? Mom mentioned he came after you."

Bella suddenly became sheepish "He went back to the hotel." She blushed furiously, " he wanted to stay but…" She looked outside the window where the sun was shining bright

"Nurses tossed him out." I finished pretending I had no knowledge of his disco ball tendency. "Oh well, I'll meet him later, if mentioned his yo-yo behaviour so he'll come back at some point."

Her blush deepened as I reminded her of what she said in her first few emails. None of it had been very complementary.

"He's not that bad."

"Umhmm"

"He's not! He just…"

"Irritated the living daylights out of you?"

"…yes"

I chortled ducking to the side when she threw a chip at me.

"Oh, shut up."

When my giggles subsided, we continued our conversation. While I personally didn't like Edward I knew my sister was head over heels for him. A lot of Twilight fans may have believed it was lust instead of love, especially as in the books her inner monologue mentioned his looks several times. Or how she never addressed his less attractive qualities, the moodiness, self-hating philosophy and his silent stalking.

Personally I had agreed with that belief. Maybe not initially, the first time I had read the books I'm ashamed to admit I too swooned at the thought of him. It wasn't till I was older and more experience that I realised these were not good qualities to look for in a man.

Seeing Bella, in front of me as she talked about Edward suggested it was a mix of love and lust. Part of the reason she liked him so much was in part due to his looks, that had been the initial attraction. But she also liked him for himself - why I couldn't figure- she spoke about his likes and dislikes, habit. Small inconsequential things that only someone who cared would notice.

To be fair Edward had done something similar, he was attracted to her smell and quiet mind. He wanted to know her because he couldn't read her, and when he did he to know her he liked her as an individual.

While I figured it would work out for in the end, I didn't envy her for all the drama that was her to come.

We talked for hours, although I did leave for a couple of bathroom breaks and a quick trip to the nearest store for more snacks between the two of us we'd managed to finish off all the juice and chocolate I'd purchased. I found that I'd missed my sister more than I realised, while we'd exchanged emails it hadn't been the same.

It was a feeling that I was sure Bella shared considering neither of us noticed Edward when he entered the room. I had no idea how long he must have been there listening to us jabber on. I was just immensely thankful that our conversation about him had finished long before he got here.

It was only when I started to yawn, that I noticed his presence, pausing mid-stretch I gaped at my sister's boyfriend.

My expression must have amused him as he chuckled, the sound making Bella glance toward the door. Her expression quickly altered into what could I you be described as lovesick. I could almost hear the sound effects and slow motion sequence it was that cliché

He kissed her lips chastely, before offering her a ridiculously large bouquet of flowers. Bella's eyes widened as she calculated just how much the thing must have cost. Though she thanked him for it in front of me I had the feeling if I wasn't present she would have complained about it.

Biting her lip, Bella popped the flowers on top of the little side draw. She had I re-adjust it a few times so it didn't fall off the edge, the stems were so long several flower heads dipped precariously.

As my sister fiddled with the flowers I took a moment to examine the jackass who was partly responsible to my sisters injury. He was tall, at least six foot. He wasn't overly muscled, he had what I guessed classified as a swimmers build. Incredibly pale, with deep shadow under his orange and eyes. That combined with his tussled- more red than bronze- hair gave the impression he was an insomniac or possibly on drugs.

I'll admit he was good looking, but in his current state I would not compare to an Adonis. Again I wondered what my sister saw in him.

He stared at me for a good long moment before running his hand through his hair. Taking a breath of air he winced and I was thoroughly glad the window was open. I moved towards it as Edward pinched his nose. I wasn't the only one who's noticed either. Bella's eyes had widened enormously, no doubt she knew just how precarious our position was.

While Meyer had touched upon the life of nomadic vampires she never gone into too much detail about them. The fact was big cities like New York are a constant hunting ground. In the few months I'd lived in the city, on the cloudier days I usually saw at least five or six vampires wandering the streets. I never made to approach, I kept my head down and moved out of the way.

Seeing so many vampires made me nervous, Knowing scent was a huge factor to how a vampire chose his meals I did my best to alter or mask what I knew was a particularly appetising scent. While Bella used strawberry shampoo and more flowery soaps, I used tea tree and eucalyptus more medicinal odours . Hell I'd even done my best to cut out meat as I knew vegetarians had a more muted scent.

It seems that I hadn't done enough to erase temptation where a singer is concerned.

Of course when I realised where my train of thought was heading I tried to stop it. But thoughts are not as easy to control and I ended up cursing myself as my mind went officially AWOL.

Panicked by lose of control, my heart rate started to rise- not a good thing to do when your in the presence of a hungry vampire- oh fuck!

I waited for the seemingly inevitable inquisition, only it never came. Given the lack of reaction I could safely assume that my mind was safe from the telepath. Aside from the the darkening of his eyes due to hunger he made outward sign that he could hear me . Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, I allowed myself to relax slightly.

With my heart-rate returning to normal once more I did my best to act like anyone else on meeting their siblings romantic interest. Aside from the standard introductions and polite small talk I barely spoke to him. It was clear that neither of us were going to be he best of friends- at least not any time soon.

Bella knew it too, if the crushed look she gave was any indication. It seemed that Edward really wasn't all that lucky when it came to future in-laws.

Conversation from that point on was stilted, desperate to escape the tense atmosphere I went to leave only for Bella to gasp in shock when she got a closer look at my eyes. Since leaving Phoenix I had done a lot to change my appearance. I'd experimented briefly with hair styles and colours before deciding to leave it long. Though I had kept the blonde highlights. Another change was my clothes, like Bella I was a jeans kind of girl. But I did indulge in my more feminine side. I particularly enjoyed the more gothic style tops with long sleeves. I often combined this with coloured contact lenses. It just so happened I had been wearing a custom made set a "sharingan" a " copy wheel eye" design from the anime Naruto. In the artificial light the little commas didn't always stand out against the red background and I knew exactly what my sister was thinking and it was just my luck Bella decided blurt it out with Edward present.

I

"You're a vampire!" She shrieked.

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. All I could think of in that moment was the my sister had truly lost her mind. I'd been with her all day, in the sunshine and I had not burst in ash or sparkled like a diamond and yet she was a accusing me of being a vampire when her boyfriend- an actual blood sucker was in the room.

"You think…" I gasped through my laughter, "you think I'm a…" I couldn't even finish I was in hysterics. "What on earth is in that IV?"

Edward's expression was like granite, and I the distant part of my mind I knew he was running through scenarios of what to do with me if I figured out why Bella would jump to such a conclusion.

Bella's face had gone from white to an red as she realised just what she'd done. In a shocked state she stuttered that it was just a mild painkiller.

Wheezing I joked, the nurses should re- check the dosage.

"I'm not high!"

"Oh I beg to differ." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I wish I had got that on film to show Mom. She'd have found it hilarious. You who complain constantly whenever I watched a Buffy, because it wasn't realistic, thinks her sisters a vampire." I snorted laughter once more.

Bella's rosy cheeks turned plum as her embarrassment continued. "I'm sorry," she apologised quietly- I guessed the apology was more Edward than myself- but I made it out otherwise. "Nah, it's alright. I know you're not interested in that stuff." Oh the irony!

"I'm gonna head back to the house. I'll drop by again in the morning with a decent breakfast" I gave a brief nod to Edward before enveloping Bella in a hug. As I walked out I couldn't resist adding a parting comment " Try not to overdo your medication again sis. I don't fancy you comparing me to Loch Ness monster next time."

There was a irritated shriek "I'm not high!"

I snickered once more as I made my way downstairs to the exit. All in all I was quite content with how my first meeting had gone. As far as I knew Edward and soon his family would have no idea I knew there secret. Given that I wasn't planning on hanging around much longer. I doubted I would be in danger of those circumstances changing.

It was now when I thought I'd made it through my first introduction to a vampire unscathed the universe decided to throw me a curve ball.

On the way out I saw more members of the Cullen family who were browsing the aisles of the small hospital shop. Carlisle and Alice looked a lot like their movie counterparts. Granted there were some differences. Alice's hair was much appeared much darker next to her pale skin. Carlisle's hair was longer, and he wasn't much taller than Bella and I- that might have been due to his human life, I vaguely recall reading that people were shorter due to lack of certain vitamins, and poorer food standards. Jasper, Esme and Rosalie weren't present – I figured the former wouldn't be to good in a hospital, Esme was probably at home in Forks and I knew Rose didn't care too much about my sister so I wasn't to surprised by their absence.

The dark haired boy currently talking to Alice in the shop –I guessed was Emmett was nothing like anyone pictured him- I thought Meyer wrote he was more muscular- he looked more like James McAvoy than Kellan Lutz.

I was so focused on comparing and contrasting the details that I nearly ran into someone. Muttering an apology to the elderly lady- who grumbled loudly I should watch where I was going- I stepped out into the night.

Zipping my jacket shut, I pulled my phone out my pocket I called for a taxi. Being informed it would take five minutes I contented myself by pulling out my iPod and listening to one of my new playlists.

At least that was the plan. In my attempt to untangle the earphones I dropped it and it and and skidded under one of the cars parked nearby. Cursing I prayed it hadn't broke, it was fairly new and I didn't want to buy another so soon.

Once beside the sleek black automobile I dropped to my knees and reached underneath for my music player. As I closed my hand around it, another hand clamped into my shoulder.

"Ma'am what're you doing?" A smooth voice with a hint of an accent questioned.

Looking up I met two orbs that swirled with a maelstrom of emotion. The male specimen before me was a true Adonis. With captivating honey coloured eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. A good head taller than myself and a figure that would make the Michelangelo sculpture weep.

I was near certain this was Jasper Whitlock.

I'm ashamed to say I felt a wave of lust wash over me. It was followed by a wave of disgust, as I knew I was eyeing a married man. He might be pretending to be a high school student, and there was no ring to proclaim him officially of the market.

I was not a home wrecker. I'd seen the pain in my first mother's eyes when my father strayed and I had no desire to cause another to feel that agony. Even if my chances with Jasper were less than winning the lottery, I wouldn't throw myself at someone in a committed relationship.

Unfortunately for me Jasper was an empath with more than a hundred years experience at reading emotions. My desire was noticed, as was the self-loathing and embarrassment that followed. Thankfully he didn't know the real reason behind my thoughts. He seemed be used as I gaped up at him, no doubt he got some satisfaction at making a girl speechless.

"I…I'm just getting my iPod" I stuttered, desperately trying to form coherent thoughts as my insides turn to mush.

He pulled back as I struggled to my feet, the movement sending a hint of "his" scent at me. Cinnamon and chocolate. I grit my teeth as another wave of desire welled up within. Spotting my taxi pulling up I made my escape "Excuse me, I have to go." Dashing away before he could say anything.

Slamming car door behind me I gave the address to the driver. "Are you alright? Was that guy bothering you?" The man asked as I clicked my seat-belt.

"No, no I'm fine. Thank you."

The driver didn't believe me. Thing was, neither did I.


	3. Flip side

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight.

A big thank you to all the lovely people that have favourited or reviewed my story.

For **bridgetlynn** : I'll admit I don't know much about American schooling given I've never left the UK. I concede that colleges would vie for her attention given her "prodigious" abilities, but given her supposed age I thought it may be unlikely her mother would let her go, and given Renee's occupation it might not have been easy to fund a move across the country with two children.

In regards to Abby's placement I chose New York for a purpose which you'll see later as the story continues.

For fans waiting for an update of my other story Libra...all I'll say is

"TROLL, IN THE DUNGEON!"

That said on with the fic...

 **Chapter 3**

Jasper Hale- technically Jasper Whitlock- was not a man who was surprised often. Having been a vampire more than hundred years things- the majority had seen been horrors. Being reborn into a seemingly never ending war, had hardened him.

Unlike his adopted family, he knew the darker aspects of vampire life, including the consequences that Edward's actions would bring if the stubborn boy continued in persisting with his current interest.

Alice bless her, was convinced Bella Swan would join their makeshift family. It wasn't that he doubted her vision, what he did doubt was Edward.

His "brother" was determined not to change the girl into a vampire. The idea was ludicrous, even if by chance Edward didn't kill Bella by accident- humans were incredibly fragile, and the scent of the girls blood was more appealing than average- she would die anyway. It would be over in less than a century, a portion of time that passed quicker than most realised.

Edward was being stupid, he was risking the lives of everyone he claimed to hold dear, even the girl herself was at risk. One rule. Keep the secret. Humans had long since stopped believing in the supernatural. As humanity advanced, focusing on science, physical evidence became crucial in proving anything. As no one could prove their existence, vampires had become nothing more than a ghost story. It was better that way.

In the past, creatures of the night had little to fear. The idea a human could kill a real vampire – not innocent humans accused by superstitious neighbours- was preposterous. Swords and arrows couldn't pierce vampire skin. Rifles and cannons, even the more advanced guns were useless. Fire could do damage if not put out quickly. But what human had the strength to hold a vampire long enough?

It wasn't until the Second World War that vampires needed to worry. The bombs developed during that time erased everything. Of the vampires living in Japan, less than twenty had made it out. Most had lost limbs, and had perished shortly afterwards, as their injuries left them vulnerable to other vampires.

The southern wars had taught him much. Fighting with one arm was difficult, especially when there was more than one opponent ready to kill him. Anyone who went into a fight should boast after they murdered the enemy. Those who decided to draw out the suffering instead of going for a quick kill usually ended up on the bonfire. Monologues were best left for fictional battles.

Emmett liked to joke that if the Volturi came he'd have no trouble beating them back. He wouldn't be half as eager if he had seen them in action.

The Volturi were ruthless - they needed to be -to keep other immortals in line. It was easy to become arrogant when you could achieve things humans only dreamed of. Invulnerable to disease. Staying young and beautiful forever, with the benefit of heightened senses and reflexes. Increased speed and strength, topped with an infallible memory.

Having all these abilities made them powerful.

There was a saying about power. How it corrupts. It was true, some individuals lost themselves to it upon awakening to this life.

Emmett had yet to realise he was still a small fish in a big pond. So did Edward.

Jasper admired Carlisle, having been a newborn once he knew all to well the hunger, the need for blood. To be able to ignore that, to go against every instinct upon awakening that demanded he take a life, was an incredible strength.

The were times however, that he wished Carlisle was less compassionate. Carlisle had once lived amongst the Volturi and though he considered them old friends Jasper knew that would be meaningless once they discovered the Cullen's transgression.

Before Alice had intervened on Edward's behalf. He had planned to kill Bella Swan. Having witnessed Edward's abilities, the human girl was a liability. While she hadn't know he was a vampire at the time, the Cullen's did their best not to draw attention to themselves. A supposed, seventeen year old boy, stopping a van at high speed with a single hand would draw enormous attention- especially in a small town.

As Rosalie pointed out, it would only take the girl to talk and the Cullen's would fall under scrutiny. The clues weren't too obvious given most believed in Bram Stokers interpretation and the content of Hollywood productions.

But the Quiletes had a more accurate description of "the cold ones". The reservation was where Bella discovered the truth, whose to say others wouldn't. The wolves had violated the treaty. Even if it was an accident, it was void. The wolves might argue otherwise, but by rights, the Cullen's lay claim to Bella Swans future.

At the baseball game - when the other coven approached -Jasper knew then and there Edward's idea of keeping Bella human was shot to hell. Tension was already running high when Michael explained the reason for his animosity.

The other vampire had reacted instinctively, he pushed Alice behind him, hissing furiously at the other coven- more specifically James. In a rush Michael explained that James had once targeted Alice, so Michael had been forced to change his mate in order to protect her. It was fortunate they had both survived that encounter. If Alice hadn't woke up as soon as she did, James would have ended her creator. Being alone at the time, the tracker had not been willing to risk the odds of two on one and abandoned the chase in order to live.

Jasper had already heard the full story- all the Cullen's had. Much like himself Michael had "chosen" to become a vegetarian. Hearing rumours about Carlisle and his lifestyle, Michael had decided to try the animal diet himself, being a suitable- if a little unpleasant alternative- Michael was able to re-enter human society. Becoming a doctor, wasn't in his initial plan but with no other way to contact Carlisle he had done so in the hope of meeting the other vegetarian along the way.

Finding his mate whilst working a residency at a sanatorium had been bittersweet. The shock therapy used to "cure" Alice had damaged her greatly. Though she had moments of lucidity, having a fractured mind prevented her from avoiding the danger – not that she could have done much whilst imprisoned- she was in when James caught her scent.

Michael had, had mixed feelings about turning Alice into a vampire. While it meant he could take her away from the all the pain she was being forced to endure, he hadn't known what would happen given her mental state. It was possible that she might have re- woken with a childlike mentality. Unable to grasp new thoughts or concepts, but ruled by bloodlust and strong enough to overpower her creator. Not a pleasant thought. It was sheer luck that things had turned out as they had.

Jasper loved Alice- not romantically, that was Michael's place- but like a sister. She and her husband had found him at his lowest point. Finally free of Maria's clutches and constant war, he had traveled for a time with his brother in arms Peter and his mate Charlotte. Despite the best efforts of his family, he had been unable to find enjoyment in newfound freedom. Being an empath meant he was forced to feel the pain and fear of his food in their last moments. Wearied he'd isolated himself, doing his best to avoid hunting till he had to.

When he met Alice for the first time in Philadelphia, she had given him a chance to hope. A life where he wouldn't need to take a human life whenever he was hungry. Maybe even a mate- Alice admitted the latter wasn't certain, still new to her second life and learning the ins of her gift. She told him the details were unclear, but there would be someone waiting for him in the future. After all that she'd done for him, he wouldn't hesitate to protect her.

Carlisle spoke for them all when he warned the human drinkers to leave the area immediately. The Cullen's had positioned themselves to hide Edward and Bella's retreat. When the wind changed, confrontation became unavoidable.

Even if James hadn't decided to hunt Bella, other vampires knew about her existence- her knowledge.

It might have taken time for the information to get back to Italy. But sooner or later the Volturi would hear about it and send someone to check.

In the meantime he had to help his family protect the human. Not easy when said individual decides to become a martyr. The second Bella was bitten, he had hoped the problem was solved. It may have been tricky to mask her disappearance so soon after leaving town, but it was doable. Jenks was good at his job forging papers and passports. Between them - a tactician, a lawyer, a doctor and a psychic- it would be fairly easy to fake Bella's death. Add in a quick relocation to Alaska, while the newborn settled in. Problem solved.

Edward hadn't liked his idea. In despair, his brother asked Carlisle how to stop the transformation. Given Carlisle's answer, it would have been the smarter thing to let Bella make the transition. Hell, thanks to James no-one else would need to bite the girl and risk draining her.

Instead Edward had risk the girls survival by removing the venom, draining Bella's tainted blood. If he hadn't been an empath, Jasper would have questioned if Edward really cared for the human after all. Rose certainly thought so, when he called to update the girls left in Forks.

Esme, as kind as ever had been upset that Bella was hurt- she wouldn't have been if she just stayed with Alice and Michael like she we supposed to. Yet another thing he and Rosalie had agreed on. While Jasper didn't know Bella as well as the others, given he still struggled with the human free diet. The Major believed, you reap what you sow.

Bella had willingly left the protection she was offered. The Cullens had taken a huge risk in sheltering the girl who they barely knew. She hadn't trusted them – they were risking themselves to save her and she purposefully tricked Michael and Alice in order to commit suicide. If James had, had Renee there would be no way he wouldn't have killed her. It was sheer dumb luck that James decided to make the hunt a game, instead of killing Bella immediately.

The only good thing about the situation was that he would meet his mate. Alice had told him shortly after destroying James – Michael had taken great pleasure shredding the bastard- that she'd be in Phoenix soon . It was not long after Bella was hospitalised, Alice had seen the mystery girl clearly. From the grins she and Michael shared – her husband might not be gifted but Alice always shared her visions with him- there was something he was missing.

Did they know his mate? Had she crossed their path with the Cullens at some point before, when he had been absent from the coven? There had been a time or two, during the first decade when he slipped frequently that he left for awhile.

Part of him was vexed they wouldn't tell him anymore details. But between the joy he felt from his family and the knowledge he would no longer be alone his suspicions were shelved.

When Edward finally left Bella's side to rejoin them his mind reading allowed him to see whatever details were being withheld from Jasper. The expression of shock and disbelief on the younger vampire spoke volumes.

"She's human."

"What?" He asked dazed.

Emmett started cackling, "There's gotta be something in the water in this place. Now there's two of them."

"You have no idea" Edward murmured under his breath.

But Jasper didn't care for the commentary. His mate was human. The thought echoed numbly through his brain. It made sense in a way, now that he thought a bit. Alice could see vampires clearly, if she had been one, Alice would have had a clear vision earlier. If his mate was in the middle of the transition Alice would have told him where to find her, knowing he'd want to be there when she woke to this life.

Having a human as a mate worried him slightly, he didn't have a choice becoming a vampire. He didn't want to force his mate through the change. Yet, sooner or later it would be obvious he wasn't human. When she found out… What would happen? The law was clear. But he couldn't kill her.

Jasper was starting to get an idea of what Edward was going through. His mind was in chaos, although vampires couldn't get headaches as such, they could get overwhelmed emotionally.

In the time it took for him to run through these thoughts Edward's expression had morphed yet again. It ranged from sympathy, to disgust- Edward didn't like the thought of him changing the girl?- before finally settling on… smug.

"What's the joke?"

"You'll find out soon enough. But considering the situation, it's safe to say you won't be in any position to argue about Bella anymore."

"I disagree."

From what he had heard Bella had effectively asked to be changed. While the girl had no idea what being a vampire truly entailed, given Edward's ridiculous overprotective tendencies. Jasper knew that he wouldn't refuse his mate immortality if she truly wished it. He'd explain the darker aspects of what this life entailed- to leave a person ignorant of what they'd experience upon awakening…it wasn't wise.

While he'd never sired a vampire himself, he'd seen the differences. The few who had an idea of what was coming, were quicker to calm down. Not that newborns were ever easy. Being too complacent around one particular newborn had lead to him nearly losing his head. It was one of his more noticeable scars, it was why he was forced to button his shirts all the way to the neck. The sight of it was even noticeable to humans and unnerved his family, who did their best not to react instinctively on the rare occasions they were displayed.

Edward was less than happy with Jasper's opinion; if the waves of anger and disgust weren't a clear enough hint, his face revealed all. Jaw clenched, eyes narrowed he tried to intimidate Jasper by stretching to his full height- much like a gorilla banging on its chest. It was a clear warning.

Hissing, Edward took insult at the comparison- especially as Jasper decided to mentally point out, that his brother looked more akin a puffed up peacock thrusting his chest forward in such a manner. Edward was obviously rattled about the near miss with Bella given he rarely reacted to mental taunting.

The last time Edward lost his temper so spectacularly was nearly a decade ago after Emmett had bothered him no end. Singing the full monty repeatedly for nearly a month, combined with whatever Emmett was imagining – which was no doubt x rated- pushed him over the edge.

Boredom was a serious problem for vampires. Over the years the family had several prank wars and dare contests. Much to Carlisle and Esme's chagrin, disputes didn't stay ended long.

Edward was often the victim. His constant complaints about his siblings thoughts- as if they could constantly maintain the mental control needed to keep him happy!- combined with his depressive attitude and arrogance made him an ideal target. Silently taunting a mind reader had its advantages, after all Edward could never prove anything.

Before Edward could make the situation any worse by saying exactly what he thought of Jasper's lack of decency – Edward clung to the idea they were all damned and Bella soul would be lost like theirs- Carlisle stepped in.

Ever the peacemaker, he suggested they both calm down. Whether they liked it or not all of them were stuck in the hotel for the time being. This wasn't home where, if they resorted to a more physical dispute, they could re-model the house again.

Not the Carlisle and Esme appreciated having to constantly re-decorate their house whenever tempers flared.

Unable to resort to a little rough housing, he left the main room for a quick breather.. Retreating to the room on eastern side of the suite, he sat on the bed and pulled out his phone. He'd already set the alarm, and he'd long since completed the games he'd installed. Internet was an option but he preferred a computer for online browsing.

In the end he laid back and made a mental list of things he needed to do. One thought at the very forefront of his mind was that he'd need to increase the amount of hunting he did. If he was to court his mate with any success, he needed to be in control around her.

Usually he had to limit himself, the Cullens were one of the largest covens which meant hunting trips had to be planned with care. Not only did they have to stay far from town, lest they get distracted by the scent and hunting humans instead of animals –but they had to consider local wide life.

There had been a severe decline of forests and woodland over the past century. Animals that had once been common in Northern America now had a considerably lesser population. Technically, the family were already suffering. While they all preferred larger prey- specifically carnivores- bears, and mountain lions were much rarer. Deer or "Bambi" as Emmett cheerfully dubbed it, was the only creature that they could eat without fear of driving a species to extinction.

Unfortunately, they couldn't always control what they fed off. While they planned to attack one animal, they were drawn to search for better options. If another creature passed by, or the wind shifted you could be assured they'd switch focus to the tastier target. Instincts were hard to control, more so when you'd spent most of you're life glutting on humans.

The catch was, a stronger hunger made the herbivores more appealing. Desperate to sooth the painful burn, they became more eager to eat whatever was available. The bad side was it was a huge risk. They'd had to move twice before Jasper figured out how long he could go without.

Five days.. Five measly days. It was embarrassing that the others could make it more than a week- Carlisle and Edward could go longer if necessary- and he couldn't make it through the weekend without incident.

He prayed, his mate wouldn't smell too tempting. Just to be safe he'd go into the desert after sunset. Bagging a coyote or two couldn't hurt, and that way he wouldn't risk being too thirsty around her.

Again he wondered about his siblings reactions, the mischievous gleam in Alice's eyes suggested he'd be surprised when he saw her. He ached to know what she looked like.

When she arrived at the airport he wanted to meet her. But the blasted sun was out and regardless of how many plans he went through Alice informed him they wouldn't work. He would have to wait for sunset before he could see her.

After living for so long, he thought he had the patience to last a few hours. Alas, he didn't. He paced the hotel room like a angry lion in a cage. The second it was safe to leave he raced down the stairs as fast as he could without drawing attention. If he'd had the choice he would have ran the entire way. The drive in the car felt slow despite pushing the Mercedes to its limits.

Stopping just a few miles outside town, he got out of the car and told Emmett he'd meet him back at the hospital. Shifting into the driver's seat- his brother looked hilarious; his large build looking cramped in the seat. The situation only got better when Emmett tried to adjust the seat and ended up breaking it. The front seat was now firmly wedged into the back.

Sheepish Emmett asked "Do you think he'll notice?" The metal screeching as he tried to fix the chair back.

Lips twitching, he was interrupted by his phone vibrating. Opening the message he told Emmett "Alice says you're paying for a new car. Rosalie's not happy repairing it again and apparently it'll look suspicious if we send it to get fixed."

His phone vibrated again "She also says you're grounded"

"Aw hell"

Jasper grinned, waving a cheerful goodbye he headed into the desert.

Finding an animal took longer than he would have liked. Snapping its neck before draining it ensured it didn't struggle needlessly. While Emmett liked to play with his food, Jasper didn't see the need. While animals weren't as sentient as humans they did feel.

He bagged another two, allowing the constant burn to fade to a muted tingle. Feeling slightly sloshy he jogged back to the car leaving the bodies underneath a rock formation. A benefit of hunting in a desert was that no one would notice his less than perfect disposal of the animal carcasses. As he prepared to leave his phone vibrated again, a quick glance showed he needed to head back to the car. Apparently he'd miss his chance if he ran back.

Changing direction he backtracked to the Mercedes. It seemed Emmett had resigned himself to the backseat. A look inside the interior showed why. The front seat had actually been removed from its bolts. Emmett would have to hold the chair in place while he drove. It was a very good thing this car had tinted windows, he had no idea how he'd explain it if they were pulled over.

"Had some trouble fixing it?"

"Ha, ha. It's not easy when you don't have the tools. Carlisle only has a spare tyre in the boot. He doesn't have a toolbox. What the fuck, can I do with a tyre?"

"Change it"

"Smart ass"

The drive back- which was drastically shortened going a good fifty over the limit- was filled with good natured ribbing. Emmett seemed keen on hiding his embarrassment by teasing him of his lovesick tendencies.

"You're whipped. You have even met her yet and she's got you wrapped round her fingers"

"That's coming from someone who flew to Europe to get his wife a pair of designer shoes."

"They were the last pair Rosie's size. Alice said if I ordered it online they'd be sold out"

"And you believed that?"

Silence

"She made it up?"

Laughing heartily as Emmett vowed revenge on "That lying, little fairy." he pulled into the hospital car park. It wasn't till after they parked the car that he realised his dilemma. A hospital, a building filled with injured-bleeding- humans. Although his control had improved greatly, he wouldn't pretend it was that good. Even after hunting, the smell would be tempting. He couldn't go in.

Emmett got halfway, before realising Jasper wasn't behind him. Turning back he wanted to know what was the hold up.

"Nervous, lover boy?"

"It's a hospital Emmett. Full of injured, bleeding people."

Seeing his brother got the hint. He slouched against the car, careful not to push to heavily and leave an indent.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Alice wouldn't have said she'd be here if you weren't able to meet her. She's not that cruel."

"I know that, Emmett"

"Good to know", a wind chime voice broke in. "I'd hate to think you didn't trust me."

Emmett glared at the black haired vampire that seemingly twirled towards them. Michael following close behind.

"This doesn't mean I've forgotten you sent me on a goose chase. I had to stand in a line for over a day to get my hands on those shoes. A day filled with women who wore too much perfume and alternated giving me lustful looks or the gimlet eye every time I opened my mouth. Mark my words pixie princess I'll get my own back."

"Good luck with that" Michael brushed off Emmett's posturing "In case you've forgotten, she'll know in advance whatever you're planning."

"He clearly has memory problems. He seems to think chopping up my credit cards will stop me." Alice added a wide smile across her face. "As if I didn't know all my details off by heart."

Alice's eyes clouded again. "Cancelling them won't work either. I know everyone's numbers. In fact I'll be sure to order myself something special using yours." She spun daintily out of the way, giggling as Emmett lunged.

Before he attempt to attack Alice again, Michael and Jasper grabbed Emmett's arms. "We're in public." Michael hissed.

"Leave it till we get home" Jasper advised "More time to plan a counterattack."

Not that it would help, Jasper thought. Alice was rarely caught off guard. Her ability to see the future gave her the clear advantage. Speaking of visions "How am I going to meet her?"

"Don't worry Jazz. She'll come right to you. Just stay near the car." Advice given she ushered the rest of them inside. Apparently there was a rather nice shop and she wanted to gift Bella some new things to "Get better soon".

He couldn't have waited more than five minutes before someone approached. Slinking away into the shadows to observe he was disappointed when the red head got into a car that pulled up. As she opened the car door the artificial light from the hospital windows reflected off the diamond wedding ring displayed on her left hand.

Frustrated he held back a snarl. False alarm. It wasn't the girl he was waiting for.

Something similar happened twice more. A blond who was clearly pregnant and a another redhead carrying a toddler on her hip.

Irritated, he shifted position. Moving to the other side of the car would give him a better view of the car park. Of all the things he expected to see, what caught his eye was the traffic warden. Eyes widening in shock he realised the car didn't have a ticket. He and Emmett had completely forgotten to purchase it- in Forks it hadn't been required given Carlisle was assigned his own space and only Esme visited on a regular basis.

Cursing as the warden started moving in his direction, Jasper glanced around, checking for the CCTV cameras as well as human witnesses. Timing it quickly he flashed across the lot, bought a ticket and flashed back just in time to see a girl messing with the car.

Thinking it was an attempt to damage the car- couldn't be theft else she would have been inside given he hadn't locked it- he clamped a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Ma'am what're you doing?"

Preparing to face a woman scorned – it wasn't the first time someone has keyed a Cullen's car when romantic overtures were rejected- he was stunned when he came face to face with _her._

At first he nearly mistook her for Bella, though the scent was wrong, as was the colouring and posture. This girl seemed more confident in herself. Her outfit wasn't exotic- black trousers and work blouse suggesting she worked in a coffee shop. A dark hoody tied around her slim waist emphasised her curves and made his thoughts turn to less gentlemanly pursuits.

She wore make-up- unlike Bella- her lips glistened slightly and her red eyes were outlined…

Red?

No, not a vampire. Rosy cheeks no doubt flushed from embarrassment and a increasing heartbeat showed she was human. Contact lenses then.

Looking closer her could see three little commas standing out on a red background. He was unfamiliar with the design and would have to research it later. It seemed important to her and could make for a conversational topic once he had more knowledge.

All these thoughts and several emotions raced through him in the brief moment they shared before she spoke.

"I…I'm just getting my iPod"

Her accent was different than he expected- similar to Carlisle's when he was at home and relaxed- she sounded nothing like her sister despite having the same voice.

Then came the realisation and partial horror- he'd wanted to kill her sister! He was relieved he hadn't acted hastily and murdered Bella Swan despite the threat she posed. He also felt a twinge of annoyance at his siblings for their earlier teasing.

Pushing his family out of mind for the moment he re-focused his attention back to his mate as she moved to stand; the white earphones connected to a small blue device held in her left hand swung from the movement.

He wondered what kind of music she liked. There was no sound coming from the iPod so it was either off or damaged. She fiddled with it briefly, untangling the wire almost subconsciously while her eyes flickered back and forth.

From the pangs of lust he felt it seemed she had trouble not staring at him. His lips twitched in amusement. He was pleased she found him attractive, though the following emotions were a bit surprising. The embarrassment he could understand but the disgust…Self hatred? Why was she feeling these things?

Curious to know more about her he went to speak only to be disappointed when she fled towards a taxi.

"Excuse me, I have to go."

She could move pretty fast for a human. Her hair wafted as she ran sending another wave of scent towards him.

He was so relieved he'd eaten before coming. Though no where near as potent as her twin's her scent was pleasant. More aromatic herbs than flowers. Unusual, though it was it didn't stop the bloodlust entirely.

Granted he doubted that pain would ever fully diminish, it was nice to know she had a less appetising smell. He wanted to court her properly, something he would struggle to accomplish if couldn't be around her.

He watched as the cab pulled away, eyes tracking the car till it turned the corner. He was tempted to follow after it, he might have had his phone not chosen to vibrate again. No doubt another warning from the all seeing pixie.

A glance confirmed his suspicions. A thorough lecture alongside a hopeful assurance.

She'd be back tomorrow.


	4. Brace for impact

Woot! Another chapter completed. I'll have to keep drugging my muse with coffee, it works wonders.

Thankyou to all the wonderful people who reviewed. All your lovely words inspire me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

 **Chapter 4**

Some people believe that dreams can be prophetic. That dreams have meanings and if you interpret them correctly you'll know your future.

Science argues that dreams are the result of misfiring neurones when you sleep. That there is no greater meaning to dreams.

Me? Well, last night I'll put down to hormones.

Despite going to bed early, I got very little sleep. Most of the night was spent tossing and turning. My mind kept torturing me, replaying that scene in the carpark with a vengeance. Majority of those dreams featured with extras that drove me crazy.

I was not blushing virgin like my sister. In my previous life I had two serious relationships and although neither had lasted more than two years, I knew my way around the bedroom. Living in New York had also given me some freedom to date. Although I refused to get involved with anyone under eighteen - which makes me a bit of a hypocrite considering my physical age is seventeen.

But I'm veering of topic. My point is I shouldn't be acting like this. The only logical explanation I can think of is hormones. Which at my age- my real age of fifty five- is a pretty crappy excuse.

I woke several times, heart pounding and tangled in sticky sheets. Frustrated I changed my bedding twice and when that failed I tortured myself by getting up at three in the morning for a cold shower. None of it worked in the slightest, my body for whatever reason decided not to co-operate.

It was only when I took things into my own hands-literally- that I got some peace.

Biting into the pillow muffle my gasps, I brought myself over the edge. Shaking slightly from relief, I managed to doze a little before Renee broke down my door to complain for not ringing her when I arrived.

I was bloody glad I hadn't slept in the buff, like I'd originally wanted to. Calling her out on the need to respect my privacy- I was seventeen, not seven- I shut the door firmly behind her, shouting I'd been down once I got changed.

A look in the mirror on my dressing table confirmed I'd need another shower. Along with dark shadows from a restless night, my hair resembled Medusas infamous locks. My usually straight brown mane with interspersed blond strands was greasy. To make matters worse I'd obviously sweated more than normal as the tangled chaos clung horribly to my neck.

Thoroughly annoyed, I decided it was going to be one of "those" days, the kind you consider flipping the bird to responsibilities and carting your sorry self back to bed.

Of course, the majority of people- myself included- have little choice but to stay awake and try not to do anything risking either, job, life- you can guarantee someone will be at risk of you choking the swine- or sanity.

Grumbling to myself I grabbed fresh underwear and one of my more summer friendly outfits- even though I had technically moved across the country I had left some things behind in Phoneix – and barricaded myself in the bathroom. Or at least that was the plan, I forgot the towel; having thrown the one I used last night into the wash. So I had to backtrack to the laundry cupboard for another.

This time I double checked I had everything before stripping out of my pyjamas. Turning the nozzle I waited about thirty seconds before stepping into the soothing spray. Fun fact, shower heads are often ripe with bacteria, letting the water trapped inside run a little before stepping under can actually help prevent you catching a nasty virus.

I took my time, washing my hair twice before applying conditioner. Even with a newer- and I'll admit better body- I still suffered the indignity of troublesome hair.

I felt less murderous when I emerged from the shower, the smell of mint helped me feel more awake which was an added bonus.

Getting dressed I went back to my room to dry my hair and hide the signs of sleep deprivation.

I'd never been a huge fan of makeup, but I understood that sometimes it was a necessity and that a little could go a long way. Having a paler skin tone and different colouring had meant I had to relearn what did and didn't work. Whereas before I could have gone into any store and grab the products I used repeatedly and knew by heart.

It had been one of the more lesser issues I'd faced in this world. Along with wardrobe functionality- new body, new shape and size. The first time I'd bought a pair of jeans I'd got the wrong size and had to donate them to charity because I'd taken the tags off.

That wasn't the first time I'd metaphorically shot myself in the foot either. There were a lot of supposedly inconsequential things fanfiction had left out when detailing how to adjust to a new life.

Talking and movement were touched upon. But no-one seemed to really explain the difficulty involved, especially in the latter. Much like Bella, I had various accidents during the early years of my life. My balance was all fine and dandy, it was the habit of misjudging distance that resulted in scrapes and bruises. One of the more memorable occurrences landed me with six stitches after knocking myself out by kitchen chair.

Yeah, don't ask. I'm taking that story to the grave.

It wasn't till after a teenage growth spurt when I finally made it back over five foot tall that I became less of a hazard to myself.

I'm pretty sure Renee thought she was cursed or something. Having twins who were always visiting the ER. It was a wonder no-one called the police and child services with suspicions of something sinister.

Another factor was taste, anyone who knew me from before would know I hated salad. Especially cucumber. Now… I could eat it no problem.

Finally there was illnesses. For anyone who suffered with long lasting health problems, you recalled following certain routines or diets.

Once when I was still a Girl Scout, I had been excluded from a trip after mentioning I'd had a nut allergy. I hadn't of course-not in this life- but to quote the goblin king "What's said is said". In order to attend I needed proof I didn't have a nut allergy- not just saying it for them to let me go- so Renee had to arrange an appointment with our doctor. Long story short, she couldn't get one soon enough and I got left behind.

The few occasions that I managed to remember my new found freedom I took advantage of the situation, indulging my sweet tooth by gorging on desserts I'd previously been prohibited from enjoying. It didn't happen as often as some would think though. Old habits were extremely hard to break. Even when I'd been in New York I still checked the ingredients of things I bought. It was an annoying habit, a state of mind I found difficult to break.

Much like my thoughts of a blonde vampire.

Looking into my mirror I wrinkled my nose , my reflection mimicking me. "Jasper," I told myself sternly " was a married man. Not only that, but he struggles to keep humans off the menu. If I want to live, I need to keep my distance"

Self-flagellation over, I pulled out my makeup bag. Wanting to hide my eyes, I didn't bother with eye-liner, just concealer and lipgloss. I spent a few minutes fiddling with my hair, I wasn't in the mood for an elegant up do. I briefly considered popping it into a messy bun before realising how exposed my neck was. Bad idea with vampires. So I ended leaving it down, at least if I continued to make a fool of myself I could use it as curtain to hide a blush.

Giving myself a once over to determine I was presentable to the masses and the dark circles were adequately concealed- I didn't want to earn another "You're a vampire" remark from Bella- I descended the stairs for breakfast.

Renee was waiting for me in the kitchen, judging from her posture, I was about to get lectured.

At least she waited till after I took a sip of tea – I was British, so coffee while nice, wasn't my lifeblood- before starting in on me.

"I want an apology, Abby"

"Okay, I'm sorry"

"A real apology, Abby. I'm your mother, this is my house. I'm allowed in your room."

"I never said you weren't. I'd just like it if you knocked first."

"Attitude, Abby. Keep this up and you won't be going back to New York."

"You can't do that! I've got college and a job waiting for me."

"I can, and I will stop you from returning if I have to."

Taking a deep drink from my cup, I closed my eyes and inwardly counted to ten. "Fine. I'm sorry I yelled."

"And?"

God grant me patience to deal with this woman, "I'll try not to do it again. But please could you knock on my door in future?"

"Better, and I know teenagers like their privacy so I will try to knock in future. But if you bring a boy home the door stays open, I'm to young to be a grandmother."

Given I had turned around to put my cup in the sink, she missed me rolling my eyes at the hypocrisy of "that" warning. Hadn't she been pregnant with us before graduating high school?

"Abby remember, if you want to be treated like an adult you need to act like one. You might be very smart academically for your age, but you're not eighteen yet. I'll be in the car, hurry up so we can pick up Bella before the traffic gets too heavy."

"Today just keeps getting better and better." I muttered under my breathe as I followed Renee out to the car.

Getting into Renee's slightly battered Ford made me miss New York even more. Not just because I was again reliant on others to drive me, but because Renee had questionable taste in music. I'd nearly lost my mind having to relive that "crazy frog" craze a couple of years ago.

Clicking my seatbelt shut, I braced myself for whatever torture awaited me. With a turn of the key, the engine roared to life and I was promptly deafened by Cliff Richard.

Not wanting to listen to the agonising caterwauling- both the radio and Renee as she sung along- I yanked my IPod out, shoved the earbuds in and cranked up the volume.

The wonders of "Echelon" by 30 seconds to Mars came to my rescue, followed by my vast collection of alternative rock music. Granted my selection was no where near as large I would have preferred. I was a bit miffed I'd have to wait a little longer for Nickelback to release the rest of their albums. Though I knew "Rockstar" would be out before 2007, it was a pain not being able to listen to my favourite songs.

At least I could content myself to the Harry Potter collection- or at least the better half of it.

The drive to the hospital without any fanfare. Aside from a brief stop at a gas station to re-fill the tank and purchase a couple to-go breakfasts we arrived ten minutes just in time for visiting hours.

Much like the night before, Bella was ecstatic we brought tasty sustenance. Dragging that little side table into position, Renee pulled up a chair while I climbed onto the bed with Bella.

It was an unofficial family tradition we indulged in whenever one of us landed in the hospital. Instead of eating round meals at a dinning table we picnicked in the ER.

I suppose it's only further proof we weren't quite normal.

Breakfast went by pretty quickly. Hunger temporarily assuaged we continued our catching up. Renee gave us several funny anecdotes about her travels with Phil. The power cord running away was only the tip of the iceberg. Misplaced luggage, getting locked out of their hotel room, an accidentally insulting Phil's coach, Renee had courted chaos repeatedly on her adventure.

Poor Bella looked as though she was contemplating wrapping our mother in cotton wool. I, on the other hand was very bemused. Nothing Renee mentioned seemed overly bad, just cringe worthy.

I soon amended that thought when Renee decided to mention things I would rather not know about my step father. Given Bella was turning a little green I imagined she felt the same on that front.

"Speaking of boys, Abby. Have you met Edward yet? He followed Bella all the way back to Phoenix like a puppy. He's very good looking, and apparently he's got a single brother."

"What?" Bella and I chorused.

"Renee…I…just…Jasper isn't…" Bella stuttered at the same time I questioned.

"He's single? But I…" my mind spun with the complications.

I could clearly recall the man I saw last night with Alice in the shop. At the time I thought it was Emmett, even though the description Meyer offered didn't match the mans appearance I had brushed it off. I just assumed this reality was just a little different from what the movies and books portrayed.

After all, Bella originally didn't have any siblings, let alone an identical twin.

Had my presence really changed that much?

Dear goddess! What if I was doomed to end following in Bella's path? Granted I didn't doubt Jasper would be an incredible catch if could gain his affection. But did I want that?

Unlike Bella I wasn't keen to relive a sad eternity as a teenager. What about children? For all that the story mentioned the possibility I could get pregnant if Jasper and I became intimate. It was a story.

I had foolishly believed that what I remembered would play out like normal. But already there was a huge difference. Jasper was supposed to be with Alice!

Dear goddess! What if there was another Jacob Black to complicate my romantic prospects? Meyer might have played it innocent with her description of imprinting, but it still sounded so wrong to me.

Hypocritical, I know given I was attracted to a man older than my original great grandfather. But I won't pretend I wouldn't slaughter the individual who imprinted on my child!

"Listen Abby, I don't think it's a good idea." Bella advised.

"Bella, that's not nice." Renee scolded. "You never know, your sister might be the kind of girl this Jasper is attracted to. Why wouldn't you want him to meet your sister?"

I leaned forward, putting my hair to good use as a curtain to hide my amusement.

Poor Bella.

My twin could only gape at Renee, her mouth opened and closed silently several times like one of those singing fish decorations. Her eyes darted between me and our mother before scouring the room, it was as if she thought the answer would appear on the walls.

I knew exactly why she didn't want me to meet Jasper, though I could never say so.

You wouldn't put a bottle of vodka next to a recovering alcoholic. You wouldn't raise a glass to their lips to taunt them.

Getting too close to Jasper was doing just that.

The desire for blood would always be a part of him. A carnivore needed meat. You couldn't make a tiger live of vegetables.

Jasper, for all his strength wouldn't be able to restrain that part of him all the time. Not if a tasty blood-bag was hanging off him on a day to say basis.

So as attracted to him as I was, I wouldn't approach him.

"Well Bella?" Renee waited for an explanation. "I know you're fond of that Edward boy. But it's not him I'm telling Abby to date."

Seeing Bella was still desperate to avoid the conversation I decided to magnanimous, and come to her rescue.

"He's gay, isn't he?"

Renee choked on air while Bella's eyes looked ready to pop out their sockets.

"He…I…Well…" Bella's face went alarmingly red as she stammered.

"Never mind." I waved off. "New York has a very large population. I'm sure to find a delicious specimen of manhood."

Renee started laughing when I winked saucily causing Bella to put her face into her hands. "What did I do to deserve this?" She wailed.

"Consider it a punishment, drama queen. The universe has stepped in to restore karmic balance. This is what you get for leaving my car out in the open and letting nasty snakes attack your big sister."

"Oh for crying for out loud…"

Our bickering continued until the doctor appeared. I was half expecting it to be Carlisle even though the sun was still shining brightly.

Fortunately it was just an ordinary human that examined Bella before discharging her.

My sister glared at the wheelchair one of the nurses brought in. Even with a broken leg, she hated all the fussing. She would rather struggle with the crutches all the way to the car park than allow someone to assist her.

Pity she had no choice.

She sulked all the way to the exit while Renee and I carted the flowers and various gifts – Alice was certainly a shopaholic- behind her.

Like always we fought over who would sit in the front- this time Bella cheated by claiming it while I packed her presents into the boot.

She smiled smugly as I glared at her treacherous behaviour. I had called it the moment the doctor said she could go home, so by all rights I should get the front seat!

In childish revenge I made sure to crank the back window all the way down. Bella hated feeling the chill on the back of her neck and I took some small joy in her discomfort.

Bella and I got dropped off at home while Renee went grocery shopping. Given it had been empty for months there was nothing edible in. The only reason I had tea that morning was because I had the taxi driver stop at a corner shop before getting in last night.

While Renee didn't take more than an hour to return it felt much longer. I had been in such a rush to make the plane that I didn't bring much with me. Aside from my work clothes, jacket and hoody I had my wallet, passport, iPod and phone. The latter of which had an almost dead battery given I hadn't charged it in nearly two days.

I couldn't even borrow Bella's phone charger given we had different phones. I wasn't even going to attempt to find Renee's no doubt she had left it in a motel enroute to Florida.

Boredom it seemed would be my new friend for the next few days. Charlie was wrangling a couple days off to escort Bella back to Forks. I couldn't blame the man for not trusting Carlisle and his family with the task.

In the meantime me and my sister were spending the next three days in Phoneix. My flight back to New York wouldn't leave till Thursday night, so I'd officially be the last to leave. While I didn't mind being left with locking up the house and such, I wasn't looking forward to spending so much time in close quarters with the Cullens.

I somehow doubted Edward would leave Bella alone for the next few days. She'd already been on the phone with him and from what I overheard was hoping to return to the hotel where they were currently staying.

I had an awful feeling I'd be dragged along with the little visit. Which was why I was looking for something to do. There was nothing urgent to do in the house. While the rooms could use a bit of airing out, there was no real cleaning to be done. The bills were done by direct debit- not that there'd been anyone living here for a few months- and Renee had snatched the opportunity to shop.

The only thing I could think was to volunteer at the hospital. Being such a well known frequent visitor and the fact I would be starting an official residency when I turned eighteen it was possible they let me help out for a couple of days. Even if it was as mundane as getting other doctors coffee, it would keep me away from Arizona's latest supernatural visitors.

Mind made up I waited till after lunch to make my move. Any longer and I would have been stuck inside when the Cullens came to pick up Bella, so getting out before the sun set was necessary. With Renee occupied talking with Phil and Bella re-reading Wuthering Heights I grabbed the spare car keys and slipped out the door. Yelling behind me I was going out, I sprinted to the car before they could stop me.

I'm ashamed to say I made the wheels screech I pulled out so fast- I was so getting lectured when I returned!

Now free I could relax a bit. Before heading to he hospital I went and bought another in-car phone charger. I turned it off before plugging it in. I planned to use the dead battery excuse as a reason for not returning any calls or texts Renee might make. The fact I really had to buy a new charger should protect me from any suspicion.

I cruised around awhile before heading to the hospital wanting to enjoy the freedom as much as possible.

When I finally got to the hospital the sun had disappeared, making it the perfect time for the undead to emerge from hiding.

Sticking the ticket on the dash, I locked the doors and scurried into the hospital. I didn't even make it to the reception desk before I got caught.

Dr Janice Miller- a fairly short woman in her mid-fifties- stopped me just inside the doors. As a paediatrician, she was often the poor unfortunate soul who got saddled with either me or Bella on our regular visits.

"What is it this time?" She asked bemused. "Another snake?"

"That's a fine welcome. You haven't seen us in nearly a year and your first words to me isn't a 'Hello, how are you?' 'But what have you done?' Nice doc, really."

"Your sister then." She completely ignored me. "What happened?"

"Fell thought a window and broke her leg."

"Which ward?"

"She's not here, got discharged this morning."

"Why are you here then?"

"Nostalgia?"

Doctor Miller raised a thinly plucked grey eyebrow, "Ha, ha. Really?"

"Need a gopher?"

"Desperate aren't you? Fine, we could use a slave."

I sighed in relief "Thank you."

Two hours later I was rethinking my decision. Getting saddled with pot wash duty in the kitchens wasn't what I expected. I had thought they would let me help on reception, but apparently I'd need some sort of clearance for that duty. Thinking about it, it made some sense given I might end up handling a patients personal data.

Still, getting shafted to clean up duty wasn't idyllic. I was grateful when it got to eight o'clock and I could finally escape.

Tired and sweaty I made my way back to the car. My plans for the rest of the night were eat sleep and shower. Not necessarily in that order.

Of course life never works the way you want it to.

The car wasn't there.

I circled the car park twice, making sure I hadn't parked it else where and forgotten by mistake. When that didn't yield results I started to panic. Going back inside I asked at reception for security. Turning my phone on I was unsurprised to see I had four missed calls and ten new messages. Not bothering to to read them, I immediately called Renee.

The resulting conversation left me thoroughly embarrassed and horrified when security arrived.

The hospital was the second place Renee called when I didn't answer my phone. Knowing I was safe and occupied she'd taken the opportunity to reclaim the car. My mother was currently on her way back to Florida. It seems my twin had persuaded her to rejoin Phil. Knowing Charlie was on his way and with 'that handsome Dr Cullen' offering to look after us in the meantime she recommended I take the chance to snag a boyfriend.

Renee had actually enquired about Jasper's sexuality! Discovering he liked girls my mother had seemingly taken the opportunity to match-make.

"Don't worry sweetheart. He should pick you up soon. Dr Miller said you finished at eight and told him half-past. I left a bag at reception so you can get changed. I love you, and remember be safe."

Opening the bag, I found a hairbrush, dress and a mortifying box of condoms.

I wanted to scream.

Why?

Why me?


	5. Interlude

**A huge thankyou to everyone who's reviewed and/or favorited this story. Your support encourages my little muse.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. There I said it, now if you excuse me I'm going to cry in a corner for a little while.**

 **Chapter 5**

"I'm so, so sorry."

"Dude, she thought…" Emmett cackled.

"Really, I never thought that…" Bella continued to apologise.

More laughter.

"I love your mom, Bella. Seriously."

Jasper rolled his eyes in askance. Why? Why, did Emmett have to witness his humiliation?

The younger vampire could be a merciless tease. There was no way his brother would let him live this down anytime soon.

Having your mate's mother question your sexuality was probably one of the most embarrassing things that could happen to an individual. The fact that Renee had asked in front of his family only made the situation more uncomfortable.

Even Carlisle had difficulty hiding his amusement. Vampire's had no need to start coughing, after all. The fact the older man refused to look him in the eye and struggled to control his facial muscles forming a smile were further clues.

His sibling's however, hadn't even attempted to hold back their glee in watching Jasper dodge the minefield. Alice was giggling behind her hand. A bell like tone the fluctuated behind Emmett's guffaws.

Edward and Michael were more reserved in their laughter, but he had no doubt they would make jabs later, when Carlisle was out of the room.

Retaliation would be painful, he decided.

Of course, Emmett never knew when to call it quits.

Which was why the moment Renee left hearing distance, the burly vampire exploded into heart wrenching sobs. Clutching Alice like a teddy bear- his sister looked annoyed-as he howled in grief.

There was definitely perks to being an empath.

"Jasper…" Carlisle looked exasperated.

Sighing in disappointment Jasper relaxed his powers. Alice quickly flung herself to the opposite side of the room while Emmett glared menacingly.

"Not cool, Jasper." He growled only to stop as a hand slapped the back of his head.

"You're scaring Bella." Michael tutted.

"I'm not scared."

Glancing at the human he had to disagree. Despite Bella's acceptance of their nature, the girl wasn't completely immune to ignoring it. Some tiny part of her could still recognise she was surrounded by predators, even if she purposely chose to reject it. With the recent trauma from James' attack, Bella was obviously going to find it more difficult to push aside her instincts.

The girl's pupils were dilated and her heart was clearly racing. A rapid staccato beat that all present could sense.

Edward nodded his thanks to Michael as he took Bella out the room. Jasper felt himself relax a bit with her exit. Despite his best efforts to ignore the girl's scent it was difficult when in such close proximity. He'd been pushed to his limits with Renee.

Not wanting to appear rude he'd done his best to answer her questions politely. Unfortunately, the more he talked the more he had to breathe. Renee didn't smell half as good as her daughters, her scent was more peppery. But, it was still infinitely better than animals, and he'd had to cope with the woman's seemingly ignorance of personal space. He'd had to take shallow breaths, in order to ignore the increasing burn at the back of his throat.

In school he tended to keep a larger distance from humans. When forced to work alongside humans in pairs he always shifted his chair to the further end of the table. Spreading out papers and textbooks to make it appear the space between him and his partner had nothing to do with him avoiding human contact.

Renee had no idea how precarious her life had been sitting so close.

It hadn't escaped his notice how his family had crowded around him. Emmett's casual perching on the back of the settee had been an unspoken safety net. Had he lost control Emmett was the only one capable of holding him back.

Granted it was unlikely his family would actually prevent him from killing a person if he really wanted to. The majority of his family were incredibly innocent for vampires, their alternative diet saved them from the constant territory disputes human drinkers suffered when covens warred.

Edward was truly fortunate he hadn't ended up a pile of ash during his rebellious years. Jasper supposed that was in part due to his mind reading- it would naturally be easier to avoid the more aggressive fractions if you could hear their thoughts blocks away.

With Edward's lack of confrontation, it meant only Michael had any experience in fighting other vampires- at least prior to the skirmish with James- and it wouldn't be enough.

It hadn't been the first time Jasper had been the reason the family had been forced to move and as much as he hated to admit it probably wouldn't be the last.

When Alice finally managed to pry the woman away- she had been the key element in persuading Renee to head back to Florida- suggesting Bella and Abby could have a girls' night with Alice and pointing out Carlisle - as a responsible adult and doctor- would be close by to check on them for the next few days.

It never failed to surprise him how good Alice was at getting her way. Renee had no idea she'd been played.

Chances were high Edward would commandeer Bella at the first opportunity. Not that he could really complain given he'd be monopolising Abby.

While Jasper hadn't had to wait longer than Carlisle to find his other half, he had been alone longer than Edward had. The twisted relationship with Maria not withstanding, Jasper had spent over a century as a solitary vampire.

Seeing the joy Peter experienced having Charlotte, the same feeling shared by the Cullen couples, Jasper was hopeful to cultivate a bond with Abby.

Unfortunately it seemed it wouldn't be too easy.

Alice's visions suggested that courting Abby was going to be difficult. Apparently his mate had contemplated skipping town when she discovered Renee's arranged matchmaking.

The reason why wasn't clear but it hurt to think she wanted nothing to do with him. He'd been reluctant to collect her from the hospital knowing Abby was likely to be uncomfortable around him.

Using Carlisle's new Mercedes- Alice had arranged for the old one to be carted away and the replacement dropped at the hotel less than an hour ago- he pulled into the hospital car park.

He found her easily, sitting on a bench outside the entrance. She looked beautiful, even if she hadn't decided to wear the dress Alice had packed into the bag- his sister had laughed loudly when a vision showed Renee had added something before leaving. Whatever it was had caused Edward to ping pong emotionally and he was curious to discover what had sent his brother into a tailspin.

With his advanced eyesight, Jasper could make out the splotches of water on her body and how the darker areas of fabric clung to her wet body. She'd obviously had a quick shower before coming outside and was shivering slightly in the cooler night air.

Jasper ran his eyes over her form again as he pulled up to the curb. Judging by her body language she was clearly tired. Leaning heavily against the back of the bench- her eyes unfocused as she blinked slowly. Arms crossed across her chest- his eyes lingered slightly- and chewing slightly on her lower lip showed she was nervous and defensive.

His mate was clearly anxious about meeting the Cullens. Not too surprising given she'd be in the presence of so many strangers.

Then again it could just be natural human instinct. The majority of humans were unconsciously wary around them- Bella being an obvious exception to the rule. While Abby had yet to meet the family, she had met Edward- he couldn't really include himself as his meeting hadn't featured an introduction- and from what he'd heard, Abby had kept her distance.

Stepping out the car and moving forward to introduce himself he was bemused to discover the distinct odour of garlic. He was a little worried about that, having heard about Bella's little slip of tongue the night before.

Could Abby already suspect the truth?

Alice might not have seen the girl shrieking in terror or acting in anyway obvious about the Cullens being vampires, but that didn't necessarily mean Abby didn't know.

One of the few details he knew about the girl was that she liked the more imaginative genres. According to her sister, Abby was a huge fan of Joss Weadon- Buffy, in particular and other supernatural shows like Charmed.

Was it just a coincidence, or did Abby actually believe those things existed?

He was unsure what to think. On one hand if she knew the truth it would make things so much easier. He wouldn't need to lie to her and could court her more openly if he didn't need to maintain the human charade. He wasn't looking forward to eating human food or regurgitating it later.

He'd make a point in talking to Alice about his suspicions and developing a plan of action once Abby and Bella went to sleep. In the meantime he'd enjoy the opportunity given to get to know his mate without his siblings interference.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Hale. You're Bella's twin? Renee asked me to pick you up."

Abby's head shot up, seemingly more alert. Brown eyes focused briefly on his own before glancing downwards as a slow blush crept into the girl's cheeks. Again he was assailed by feelings of lust and attraction followed by embarrassment.

Unable to resist he gently teased "You can look, I don't bite."

Her eyes rounded with shock – the reaction confirmed his suspicions, she had to know or at least suspect.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Let's get going." Abby stood pausing only to pick up her bag and a small take out box, before following him back to the Mercedes.

His mate moved quickly, climbing into the car before he had a chance to open the door for her. A little put out that he lost an opportunity to charm her, Jasper made his way to the other side. The feeling of disappointment increased as he settled into the driver's seat , when Abby pulled out her iPod, making it quite clear she didn't intend to interact with him.

Unfortunately for Abby, Jasper refused to be ignored.

Knowing how uncomfortable Bella had been with the Cullen's disregard for set speed limits, Jasper reluctantly obeyed the law as he drove them back to the hotel.

There was also the additional benefit of keeping Abby to himself for a little longer.

"What music are you listening to?"

"Hmm?"

Removing a hand from the steering wheel Jasper tugged on the thin cable causing the right earbud to fall out.

"What are you listening to?" Jasper queried.

"Music" Abby replied shortly.

Jasper felt his lips twitch at the snippy tone. His mate was adorable. Even if he hadn't been able to feel the girl's emotions- waves of attraction and embarrassment- her arousal...

He swallowed hard. "What kind? Genre, artist, title?"

He was glad he'd had the foresight to leave the window open. The cool night air allowed him some relief from the seductive scent. Jasper's eyes flickered over Abby's form again as she squirmed in the seat.

Seeing her about to replace the earbud he tugged it out of her hands and raised it towards him.

The whole act was unnecessary given he could clearly hear the music – Bon Jovi- but it made for conversational topic.

"You're purposely irritating me, aren't you?" Abby's brown eyes glared accusingly.

"What makes you think that?"

"I put my music on so we didn't have to talk."

"Isn't it a bit rude to ignore your host?"

"Isn't it a bit rude to antagonise your guest?"

"Touché" Jasper acceded.

"I would have thought you'd enjoy the quiet. I'm sure Renee would have chatted your ears off earlier."

"She was talkative." Jasper confirmed.

"That's polite for "sodding nuisance"".

"Sodding?"

Abby winced slightly "Not a Harry Potter fan?"

"I haven't read them yet. I was more interested in "Lord of the Rings."

Jasper's confidence soared when Abby sat up a little straighter. The mention of Tolkien had sparked her interest.

There was a brief lull as she seemingly struggled with an internal debate to continue talking. With a little underhanded manipulation he increased her curiosity and sent subtle waves of safety allowing her to relax.

A full smile graced his lips as she turned off her iPod.

It would be awhile before they returned to the hotel.


End file.
